


A Simple Thing As Love

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Longing, M/M, Reflection, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Hutch's thoughts about his situation with Starsky.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 4





	A Simple Thing As Love

When you bring yourself to me on the gently wafting air of evening breezes, and you do not hide your want behind the barricade of what others might thing of you, it's a joy for us just running down this crooked trail off midnight and the peaceful things inside me that it does. Then you whisper low; “I have to go...” and the acid tears start coming slow. It's too bad you can't stay here until the clock runs out and falls from sheer exhaustion, or until morning as I watch you stoop to pick your things up from the floor.

Awake now, I don't hear the floorboards creaking as you walk back from the window. I don't feel your satin fingers drawing patterns on my back as I lay dying. Without you I'm a child who sucks the bottle of emptiness, left crying because I haven't had enough. Too soon for us it's over and the shock of the electric light bulb sunlight from the ceiling above dangles to remind us of the spider web that bonds us and just complicates a simple thing as love.....


End file.
